godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzooky
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Godzooky.jpg |caption =Godzooky in The Godzilla Power Hour |name =Godzooky |species =Juvenile Monster |nicknames =Godzuki, Gozuki, Zooky |height =~3.96 meters |length =~6.09 meters |weight =~1 ton |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla ('Uncle') |allies =Godzilla, Calico |enemies =Godzilla's Enemies |created =Hanna-Barbera |portrayed =Don Messick |firstappearance = |latestappearance =The Deadly Asteroid |suits =Animated Godzooky |roar =To be added. }}Godzooky is a juvenile created by Hanna-Barbera that appeared in the 1978 television series, The Godzilla Power Hour. Appearance Godzooky is loosely based on Minilla, with Varan's gliding ability. He resembles the version of Godzilla in the series, with green skin and a row of running from the top of his head down his back. Filmography ''The Godzilla Power Hour'' Season 1 (1978-1979) #The Fire Bird (September 9, 1978) #The Earth Eater (September 16, 1978) #Attack of the Stone Creatures (September 23, 1978) #The Megavolt Monsters (September 30, 1978) #The Seaweed Monster (October 7, 1978) #The Energy Beast (October 14, 1978) #The Colossus of Atlantis (October 21, 1978) #The Horror of Forgotten Island (October 28, 1978) #Island of Lost Ships (November 4, 1978) #The Magnetic Terror (November 11, 1978) #The Breeder Beast (November 18, 1978) #The Sub-Zero Terror (November 25, 1978) #The Time Dragons (December 2, 1978) ''The Godzilla Power Hour'' Season 2 (1979-1980) #Calico Clones (September 15, 1979) #Micro Godzilla (September 22, 1979) #Ghost Ship (September 29, 1979) #The Beast of Storm Island (October 6, 1979) #The City in the Clouds (October 13, 1979) #The Cyborg Whale (October 20, 1979) #Valley of the Giants (October 27, 1979) #Moonlode (November 3, 1979) #The Golden Guardians (November 10, 1979) #The Macro-Beasts (November 17, 1979) #Pacific Peril (November 24, 1979) #Island of Doom (December 1, 1979) #The Deadly Asteroid (December 8, 1979) Abilities *Godzooky can release streams of black smoke from his mouth. He can breath fire when he is strong enough. *Godzooky has the ability to summon his uncle Godzilla. **Godzooky can also summon Godzilla over great distances. *Godzooky can fly using the wing flaps on his arms. *His size proven to be strong enough to lift heavy objects. Gallery Godzooky 2.jpg TOY09142_500.jpeg|Godzooky plush toy Godzilla and Godzooky.png|Godzilla and Godzooky Godzooky carrying Brock and Pete.png|Godzooky carrying Brock and Pete Also See *Minilla *Godzilla Junior *Zilla Junior Trivia *Many fans wonder if, since Godzilla is supposedly Godzooky's uncle, then Godzilla may have a brother and/or sister, although the show never says anything about him having one. It is more likely, however, that the term "nephew" is used figuratively, with no actual blood relation between the monsters. *It is likely the two are of different species, as Godzooky can fly (though it is possible that they can while younger and lose the ability to do so as they mature). *Godzooky is generally negatively held by fans of the series as he is often seen as an "annoying" unnecessary character that makes silly humor out of an otherwise action-packed adventure show (similar to Scrappy from the Scooby-Doo series, or Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars). At the time the series was produced, producers of network animated series in the U.S. were pretty much required to mitigate any sort of "jeopardy" by adding in comic relief characters such as Godzooky, due to the amount of power wielded by moral guardians of the era. Another example was H.E.R.B.I.E. the robot in the 1978 version of Fantastic Four and another series that featured the adventures of Marvel superhero The Thing, but had him partnered with Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. Poll Do you like Godzooky? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:Baby Kaiju Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Kaiju